


Like and Love

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of stories written for the manga FAKE, involving Dee/Ryo and are mostly comment fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tresa_cho](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)'s prompt FAKE, Dee/Ryo, wounded in the line of duty over at [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic) on LJ.

"Dee, you're so stupid." Ryo hissed at his partner, re-tightening the sleeve around Dee's wounded bicep.

"Owww, careful! Not so tight." Dee glared at him.

"Well, next time when someone aims a gun at you, move away!"

"I was trying to, but that stupid kid got in the way!"

But Ryo went on as though he hadn't heard him. "Honestly, how could they have let you pass the police academy without teaching you that standing in front of a bullet is a bad idea? I'm even more surprised that you made it past your thirtieth birthday without kicking the bucket yet."

"Ryo..." Dee knew he was a stupid idiot for getting shot, but it wasn't like he was trying to get shot. It just happened. He couldn't change it, and just had to live with it. Besides, it was just a little graze, it'd heal in a week or so.

What worried him more, however, was the fact that Ryo was rambling at him, eyes tight in worry, and hands furiously working on his arm.

"Ryo, I'm OK," he said, and grabbed his partner's hand, bringing it to his face, and nuzzling into it.

"Sure, you're OK this time, but what about the next time? Dee...I just don't want you taking unnecessary risks."

What he couldn't admit to Dee, or to himself yet, was that he was starting to care about Dee, and it scared him to his core when Dee was gambling his life away as though it meant nothing to him.

But, for now, he just sternly glared at Dee, making his displeasure readily known on his face.

"I'm OK," Dee whispered again, leaning against his fluffed pillows, reaching out to bring Ryo down with him, kissing him gently.

Ryo focused on the lips beneath his own. Dee was alive, maybe a bit worse for the wear, but still breathing, and here with him. Maybe he couldn't say how he truly felt yet, maybe it'd take him some time to show Dee how much he meant to him, but he'd get there. And he hoped Dee would still be here with him when he could get his words past his lodged throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [merry_gentry](http://merry_gentry.livejournal.com/)'s prompt FAKE, Dee/Ryo, an evening alone over at [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) on LJ.

It's a rare night for them; they're off work and Bikky is at Carol's - otherwise Dee wouldn't attempt to stay the night with that brat hanging over them, watching Dee like a hawk lest he put any moves on Ryo.

They're on the couch; Dee nestled against the arm of the sofa, and Ryo leaning against his chest, watching some cop movie on the TV. There's an empty pizza box on the coffee table and beer bottles.

An hour later and Dee's not paying any attention to the movie, body ready to fall asleep. He has a vague feeling of someone pulling him up to his feet and leading him into a room and undressing him.

He's under Ryo's cool covers, and feels Ryo tuck him in and wrap himself around Dee. It feels nice and not at all awkward, which Dee feared it would be, his first night staying over.

He turns over, seeking Ryo's mouth. He kisses him chastely, not up for anything more, but Ryo seems to understand when he breaks the kiss and lays his head on the same pillow as Dee's and closes his eyes, stroking Dee's arm that's around him softly.

"Love you," Dee says when he's sure Ryo is asleep, wishing the man breathing softly in his ear could say it back to him one of these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [enmuse](http://enmuse.livejournal.com/)'s prompt FAKE, D/Ryo, Stolen kisses over at [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) on LJ.

Dee actually went a whole day without seeing his partner so _of course_ the first thing he does when he runs into Ryo at the 27th precinct is drag him off into the supply closet while the briefing is going on (the Chief has it all covered, they don't need him or Ryo).

"Dee!" Ryo hisses at him, while he catches his breathe from being manhandled out of nowhere. "We can't do this here!"

"Why not? No one will interrupt us." He goes back to nuzzling Ryo's neck and deeply breathing in his intoxicating cologne, kissing and biting the bare patch of skin exposed to his lips.

Ryo is all set to lecture Dee again on the hazards of office sex but Dee's biting his ear gently, while his hands are underneath Ryo's shirt and it's distracting the hell out of him.

"Uh...we are go-going to get caught," he tries to focus on glaring at Dee in the dark, but it's probably pointless at this stage; he can already feel Dee getting hard where his leg is jammed in-between Ryo's own and Ryo is having trouble remembering why this is a bad idea. He hasn't been touched or manhandled by Dee in hours and it's definitely better than the boring paperwork that's waiting for him at his desk.

Oh, what the hell. Ryo metaphorically throws his hands up in the air and glues his mouth onto the other man's. It's hardly torture and, truth be told, he loves when Dee showers him with affection and tries to have sex with him at the job - it's more than Ryo had ever thought he'd have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [merry_gentry](http://merry_gentry.livejournal.com/)'s prompt FAKE, Dee/Ryo, getting a peaceful vacation without Bikky or Carol or JJ - for once.

Dee's smirk gleamed evilly. HA! Finally! Bikky and Carol were on a school trip that was going to last a whole week, he bribed Drake to get JJ off his hands, nothing, NOTHING, would now stand in his way of finally having a romantic vacation and a naughty time with his lover! Which he so totally deserved after putting up with stupid psychopaths going after Ryo and Ryo getting the courage to admit he loved Dee.

“Is the food here yet?” Ryo asked from the bathroom.

“No.”

“Oh, OK, shout when it does get here.”

Dee smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He was totally having some shower!sex now though.

He walked into the bathroom, seeing the vague shape of Ryo’s body behind the glass door of the shower. He opened the glass door, seeing that Ryo was already alerted to his presence when his head came up from under the shower head. He stepped into the shower, and leaned his forehead onto Ryo’s wet shoulder. Ryo turned his head toward him and kissed the side of his mouth. Dee broke the kiss off to reverently touch Ryo’s backside, kneading his perfectly round buttocks. Ryo took both of Dee’s hands in his and placed them on his half-hard cock.

“Dee,” he said, angling his head back for another kiss, which Dee was glad to give him.

The shower steam rose as Dee pushed his tongue possessively into Ryo’s eager mouth.

~*~

After their round of shower sex and then after cleaning up, the room service came and they ate breakfast in bed.

“It’s nice that it’s just the two of us on this relaxing vacation,” Ryo said, licking clean the breakfast food off his fingers, “but I do miss Carol and Bikky. I hope they’re alright on their camping trip.”

“Aww, don’t worry about them; they’re tough kids.” Dee turned onto his side, trailing a finger along Ryo’s hipbone peeking out from under the white sheet. He was on vacation with the love of his life and everything was perfect.


End file.
